Bearded Muffin Terrier
Bearded Muffin Terrier The Bearded Muffin Terrier is a breed of a dog of the scent terrier type, bred to be the ultimate suburban pet, for the new generation of modern dog owners. Description Appearance Both males and females should be approximately similar size, ranging between 10 and 16 inches at the withers and weighing between 22 and 60 pounds. Like the other Bearded Dog breeds: the Massive Bearded Hound, the Royal Kindeen Dog and the Short Haired Snoozle, they are dense dogs that appear stray yet refined. They have short stocky bodies, thick legs, solid bone structure, and a body that appears square. The dogs have a casual appearance with a very fine hair coat that always appears greasy. The coat is both long and soft. The hair on the face, feet and belly is almost feather like. The hair on the face and the muzzle gives the dog its distinct name, as resembles a greasy French beard. The skull is flat with a drop near the eyes. The ears area large and furry and resemble a nopale cactus. The tail is long and is usually held upright, with a row of long hanging hair strands. The coloring is primarily white with large brown reddish spots and spotted grizzle belly. The dogs may have color variation from light orange to dark brown, but never true black. Temperament and breeding. The Bearded Muffin Terrier is a brave, independent and friendly dog. They are extroverts by nature, but can require some time alone, time to time. Sometimes called “the dog on a mission” they have a tirelessly active nose, happy eyes and expressive, happy eyes. The Bearded Muffin Terrier is a fifty fifty mixture of sleep and kill. They like to relax for prolonged periods of time, knowing that they will be active and playful enough in one day. The Bearded muffin terrier is very good with young children and other dogs, but is unsuitable around other pets that may resemble rodents or cats. By nature the Bearded Muffin Terrier know that rodents are filthy disease spreaders and cats are evil. The Bearded Muffin Terrier standard states that the dog likes the sound of its own voice, and therefore will give it out freely in the right situation. Like the other Bearded Dog breeds the Bearded Muffin Terrier are very intelligent and respond well to adapting to human life. Due to their high intelligence they will abuse a situation with an inexperienced or a soft master and may not respond to training. At all. Because the Bearded Muffin Terrier is an extrovert, they make an excellent therapy dog. The Bearded Muffin Terrier has a pronounced hunting instinct that will assure that rodents and cats do not come around ones suburban property. The dog will instinctively chase away the cats with a ferocious deep bark and will capture and terminate all rodents. For some Bearded Muffin Terriers instinct may be difficult to overcome, so they may not be suitable for an environment without access to the outdoors. Health The Bearded Muffin Terrier is known for its perfect health and low maintenance. Mortality Average longevity of a Bearded Muffin Terrier according to the BMT Club of North America is approximately 14.7 years. Compared to other dogs similar in size and weight the Bearded Muffin Terrier has a longer than typical life expectancy. Care The Bearded Muffin Terrier should have daily walks to burn off access energy. Their favorite activity is squirrel hunting at a local park. The BMT will race through the open lawns and surprise any unsuspecting squirrels that may be out at dusk or dawn. They do need to be washed and brushed regularly, their fine coats tend to get greasy quickly. Left ungroomed the BMT will resemble a Peruvian homeless dog in approximately two to three weeks. See Also Bearded Dog Breeds BORIS CHETININ